


#fictober 2016

by sottosopra



Category: Team B (Band), Winner (Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Kpop)
Genre: #fictober, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Challenges, F/M, Grim Reapers, M/M, Star Trek References
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottosopra/pseuds/sottosopra
Summary: I'm taking on #fictober 2016 with 30 Day Flash Fiction Challenge. (http://www.eadeverell.com/100-days-flash-fiction-prompts/) Hope you enjoy it!Further tags and warnings will be updated later, along with the chapters.





	1. Day 1: An impulse buying leading to intergalactic warfare.

"ข้าเอายานลำนี้"

เขายิ้มกว้างอย่างชอบใจ ชี้ไปยังยานลำหนึ่งที่ดูราวกับกำลังส่งเสียงเรียกหาเขาอยู่  
ตัวยานลักษณะคล้ายยานของพวกโรมิวลัน แต่ลดขนาดลงเหลือเพียงหนึ่งคนบังคับ  
พื้นผิวยานสีทองแดงวาววาม เนินโค้งและราบลาดดูราวกับกล้ามเนื้อของนักรบติดอาวุธเตรียมทะยานสู่สมรภูมิ  
คล่องตัว ปราดเปรียว และแข็งแกร่ง

เขาไล้ปลายนิ้วลูบคำว่า Huge Boy บนตัวยานแผ่วเบา  
มันครางกระหึ่มราวตอบรับ

เห็นเพียงแวบเดียวก็ไม่อาจละสายตา  
รู้ว่าจะต้องครอบครองให้จงได้

"ต...แต่ยานนี้มีคนจองแล้วนะนายท่าน"  
เจ้าของร้านบีบไม้บีบมืออย่างกระวนกระวาย  
ชี้ให้ดูใบจองสินค้าที่ผูกติดอยู่กับมุมหนึ่งของยาน

ชายหนุ่มยิ้มพราย  
"ข้าไม่สน"  
"เขาจ่ายค่าจองไว้เท่าไหร่ ข้าให้มากกว่านั้นสิบเท่า"  
"แถมบวกค่ายานนี่ให้เจ้าอีกสิบเท่าด้วย"

"แต่..."

"จูลส์...ดูนี่แล้วคิดให้ดีก่อนไหม...นายท่าน"  
องครักษ์ผู้ก้าวเข้าไปพลิกใบจองสินค้าตีหน้าเคร่ง  
ปลายเสียงไม่มั่นคงราวกับต้องการแทนคำว่านายท่านด้วยเจ้าชาย  
ตามศักดิ์ฐานะที่เขาเป็น  
ไม่ใช่เด็กหนุ่มลูกคนรวยไร้ยศศักดิ์ตามคราบที่เขาหยิบยืมมาคลุมร่างในยามนี้

โลหะแผ่นน้อยในมือองครักษ์มีตราประทับดุนนูน  
ตีตราชื่อผู้จองด้วยตัวอักษรตวัดหางชัดเจน  
MINO  
นามแฝงที่รู้กันทั่วว่าเป็นของเจ้าชายแห่งดวงดาวที่อยู่ชิดใกล้  
แต่ขาดไร้ซึ่งมิตรภาพต่อกันดังที่ควรเป็น

ริมฝีปากอิ่มแย้มเยื้อน  
เผยเขี้ยววาวราวแสยะยิ้ม  
ขณะหยิบยื่นข้อเสนอที่เจ้าของร้านไม่อาจขัดขืน

_ข้าจะขี่ยานของเจ้าโฉบไปหาถึงหน้าประตู_  
_ดูซิว่าอสูรจากดาวอื่นอย่างเจ้าจะทำหน้ายังไง_


	2. Day 2: Catch a cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Catch a cold
> 
> (Free day. Just because I can and the challenge has only 30 days.)

"I like it when you catch a cold."  
"What?"  
"I mean it. Your red nose is so cute, I could kiss you for that."  
"WHAT?"

He smirks, slowly leans in to place a kiss on that plump lips. He really wants to. 

Then his friend sneezes. 

Not a cute and kitten-like one, but a big one that makes him wonder whether his nose will fly out. 

He can't help but laugh. 

"Bless you."  
"Fuck you."


	3. Day 3: Smoke hung so thick in the library's rafters that he could read words in it.

ห้องใต้หลังคาของหอสมุดมีควันหนาคลุ้งจนเขาแทบอ่านข้อความบนนั้นได้

ใช่แล้ว ควัน  
ไม่ใช่หมอกเย็นชื้นรื่นฉ่ำเหมือนที่ลอยละล่องอยู่นอกหน้าต่าง  
แต่เป็นควัน  
ควันที่มากับไฟ

เขานั่งแกว่งขาอยู่บนขอบหน้าต่างห้องใต้หลังคา  
เหนือหัวคนนับร้อยที่วิ่งหนีตายอยู่ในห้องสมุดเบื้องล่าง  
นึกอยากได้มาร์ชเมลโลว์เสียบไม้มาปิ้งไฟที่กำลังโหมกลืนชีวิต  
กับโกโก้ร้อนๆสักแก้ว

ผู้หญิงคนหนึ่งวิ่งทะลุผ่านตัวเขาไปยังหน้าต่างอีกบานเพื่อหนีเอาชีวิตรอด  
เขาจุปาก ส่ายหน้าให้ความไร้มารยาทของมนุษย์สมัยนี้  
แล้วใช้ปากกาในมือขีดฆ่าชื่อหล่อนจากสมุด  
เมื่อหล่อนก้าวพลาด ร่วงลงในกองไฟ

ท่ามกลางเสียงกรีดร้องและเสียงไฟกร่อนกินไม้  
เขาได้ยินเสียงปากกาบนหน้ากระดาษอีกเสียงดังชัดเจน

เขาชะโงกมอง เห็นชายหนุ่มอีกคนนั่งไขว่ห้างอยู่กลางกองเพลิง  
ริ้วสายสีแดงส้มแซมแทรกผ่านผิวสีกาแฟ  
มือใหญ่ลากปากกาอย่างเอื่อยเฉื่อยราวกับเกียจคร้านเสียเต็มประดา  
ให้ตาย...หมอนั่นถึงกับมีแก้วโกโก้ด้วย

เขากระโดดลงจากขอบหน้าต่าง  
น้ำหนักตัวที่ไม่มีอยู่จริงทำให้ร่อนลงแตะพื้นแผ่วเบา

"หวังว่าคุณคงมีมาร์ชเมลโลว์นะ"

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะ  
เสียงนุ่มทุ้มดังคลอกับเสียงร้องโหยหวนจากเปลวไฟ  
เขาขีดชื่อออกอีกชื่อเมื่อเสียงนั้นเงียบลง

"จริงๆแล้วในแก้วนี่ไม่ใช่โกโก้หรอก"  
"แต่ถ้าคุณไม่รังเกียจกาแฟก็เชิญได้เลย"

เขาพยักหน้า  
นั่งลงรับแก้วกาแฟที่อีกฝ่ายเรียกออกมาจากอากาศธาตุ

ถึงจะไม่ใช่โกโก้  
แต่ได้นั่งจิบกาแฟระหว่างรับวิญญาณช่วงบ่ายก็ไม่เลวเหมือนกัน


	4. Day 4: The language of flowers, pyjamas, a secret passageway.

ห้องนอนของเขาในสมัยเด็กมีอุโมงค์ลับ

แน่นอนว่าสำหรับเด็กเจ็ดขวบแล้ว อุโมงค์ลับถือเป็นสิ่งมหัศจรรย์อันดับหนึ่งของโลก  
บางครั้งเขาถึงกับแกล้งทำตัวเกเรเพื่อให้พ่อไล่ขึ้นนอนเร็วกว่าปกติด้วยซ้ำ

เขาแอบออกจากห้องทั้งชุดนอนแทบทุกคืน  
เข้าอุโมงค์จนไปโผล่ที่สวนกึ่งรกร้างแห่งหนึ่ง  
ตื่นเต้นเหมือนเจ้าชายในนิทานผู้ออกผจญภัยปราบเหล่าร้าย  
แต่ที่ปลายอุโมงค์ไม่ใช่มังกร  
เป็นเพียงเพื่อนใหม่ตัวโตที่อายุมากกว่าเขาสี่ปีหนึ่งเดือนเท่านั้น

ตามประสาเด็กเจ็ดขวบ  
เขาไม่เคยไถ่ถามว่าเพื่อนใหม่เป็นลูกเต้าเหล่าใครมาจากไหน  
มาเจอที่นี่ได้อย่างไร  
เมื่อลองย้อนนึกดู เขาคิดว่าเพื่อนใหม่คงเป็นลูกชายร้านดอกไม้  
เพราะอีกฝ่ายสอนเขาเรื่องภาษาดอกไม้ชนิดต่างๆมากมาย

ดอกนี้หมายถึงรักบริสุทธิ์  
ดอกโน้นหมายถึงรักอันเร่าร้อน  
เด็กเจ็ดขวบไม่เข้าใจนักหรอกว่ามันต่างกันอย่างไร  
แต่เขาก็ท่องตามแจ้วๆเพื่อให้อีกฝ่ายยิ้มพอใจ

เขาย้ายบ้านครั้งแรกตอนอายุแปดขวบ

ตอนบอกลา เขาเด็ดดอกคาร์เนชันสีชมพูที่แม่ปลูกไปให้  
เพื่อบอกว่า "ฉันจะไม่ลืมคุณ"

เพื่อนของเขาให้ดอกนัตเม็กเจอเรเนียมคืนมา  
เขาไม่เคยรู้มาก่อนว่าโลกมีดอกไม้ชื่อนี้ด้วย  
พอเขาถามว่ามันหมายความว่าอะไร อีกฝ่ายก็ยิ้มขัน  
"ฉันกะว่าเราคงจะได้เจอกันเร็วๆนี้ อย่าทำให้ฉันผิดหวังซะล่ะ"

กลายเป็นว่า "เร็วๆนี้" ของอีกฝ่ายกินเวลาเกือบยี่สิบปี

นับตั้งแต่วันบอกลาวันนั้น  
จนถึงวันที่เขาเปิดประตูคอนโดแบ่งเช่าห้องละสองคนใกล้ที่ทำงาน  
ไปเจอรูมเมตผู้ใช้แผ่นใสทับดอกคาร์เนชันสีชมพูเป็นที่คั่นหนังสือ


	5. Day 5: His wife was having tea with the King and he didn't even know about it.

ภรรยาของเขาไปดื่มชากับกษัตริย์มา  
และเขาไม่รู้เรื่องนั้นเลยสักนิด

เขาเกือบสำลักเหล้าเอลเมื่อสหายสนิทบอกข่าวนี้  
ถอนใจเฮือกพลางไถตัวลงซบหน้ากับแขนตัวเอง  
เอ่ยถามเสียงยานคาง

"บอกข้าอีกทีซิว่าทำไมข้าถึงแต่งงานกับนาง"

"หนึ่ง ท่านเป็นผู้บัญชาการและแม่ทัพใหญ่ของกษัตริย์"  
"สอง ดังนั้นท่านจึงต้องมีทายาทสืบตระกูล"  
"สาม ท่านกับนางก็เลยแต่งงานกัน"

เขาโอดครวญ  
"แล้วความรักเล่า ความรัก คนเราควรจะแต่งงานกันด้วยเหตุผลสุดหวานซึ้งอย่างความรักไม่ใช่หรือ"

คู่สนทนาเพียงขยับยิ้มยียวน  
"ข้าไม่ยักรู้ว่าท่านรู้จักความรักกับเขาด้วย"

เขาเหลือบตาขึ้นลอบมอง

มือใหญ่และนิ้วเรียวยาวที่หยิบจับอาวุธได้มั่นคง  
ต่อสู้หลังชนกันกับเขามาตลอดหลายปีในสมรภูมิรบ

ช่วงไหล่กว้างที่แบกรับภาระแห่งการปกป้องดินแดน  
เคียงข้างกันมาตั้งแต่สมัยเป็นเด็กหนุ่มแรกรุ่น

ลำคอระหงตรงที่ผิวขาวนวลสะท้อนแสงจันทร์  
เหนือเสื้อเกราะที่ยังไม่ทันถอดเก็บ

นัยน์ตาเรียวคมและริมฝีปากอิ่มฉ่ำ  
ปรากฏขึ้นในฝันอันเร่าร้อนเร้นลับของเขาหลายต่อหลายครั้ง

เขารู้ดีเลยละว่าความรักเป็นยังไง

"แน่นอน ข้ารู้สิ"

รองผู้บัญชาการของเขาเลิกคิ้ว

เขากัดฟัน หยุดลิ้นตัวเองไว้  
"อย่างน้อยข้าก็รักชีวิตตัวเองละน่า"

คู่สนทนาหัวเราะขัน  
"ถ้าอย่างนั้นท่านก็ควรไปเฝ้ากษัตริย์ หรือไม่ก็กลับไปหานางได้แล้ว"  
"ใครจะรู้ นางอาจจะขอฟ้องหย่ากับท่าน หรือขอให้กษัตริย์ประหารท่านโทษฐานเป็นสามีผู้ไม่ใส่ใจก็ได้"

เขาครางในลำคอก่อนลุกขึ้น  
"ข้าละเกลียดเจ้าจริงๆ"

อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะ  
"ข้ารู้"


	6. Day 6: The story of how your parents met, transposed to the Victorian era.

เขามานั่งรอเธออยู่ในห้องนี้  
อีกครั้ง

ไม่ได้นั่งรอสุภาพสตรีชั้นสูงผู้เอนกายอยู่บนเก้าอี้  
ปากที่แต่งแต้มแดงจัดเจรจาเสียงแหลมสูงไม่หยุดหย่อน

ไม่ได้นั่งรอพี่สาวของเธอที่สะสวยจัดจ้าน  
ผู้ผลาญเวลาด้วยการแต่งหน้าแต่งตัว  
เลือกสรรดอกไม้แต่งผมกับเครื่องประดับอัญมณี  
และจำนรรจากับลูกค้า

แต่เขารอเธอ

เธอผู้ยืดกายยืนสง่าราวนางหงส์  
ขณะสองมือรังสรรค์ศิลปะบนเรือนผมของสุภาพสตรีตรงหน้า

ดวงหน้าของเธอผู้จริงจังกับการเรียงร้อยสร้อยไข่มุกบนเกลียวผมนั้นงามเกลี้ยงเกลา  
ทว่าแฝงรอยโศกเบาบาง

เหมือนดอกไม้ที่งามอย่างเรียบง่าย  
ไม่เรียกร้องให้ผู้ใดสนใจ

กล่องที่เขานำมาด้วยถูกลืมอยู่ข้างกาย  
กล่องใบใหญ่บรรจุน้ำมันใส่ผม เครื่องเพชรพลอยประดับศีรษะ ท่อนเหล็กหล่อสำหรับม้วนผม ปอยผมปลอม และสิ่งของอื่นๆในทำนองเดียวกันอีกมาก

มันไม่ใช่ของขวัญสำหรับเธอ  
แต่เป็นสินค้า  
เป็นสาเหตุที่ทำให้เขาได้มาพบกับเธอ

ได้พบเธอ  
ได้กลับมานั่งตรงนี้ทุกวัน  
และนึกสงสัยว่าเมื่อไรหนอ  
เขาถึงจะได้ลบรอยโศกนั้นจากดวงหน้าของเธอเสียที


	7. Day 7: A balloon, a ball, balustrades.

เขาทำลูกบอลหล่นจากบอลลูน  
ปัญหาคือนั่นไม่ใช่ลูกบอลธรรมดา

เขาเหลือบมองถุงใบใหญ่ไร้ก้นบึ้งที่ลูกบอลนั้นเพิ่งกลิ้งจากมาแล้วเดาะลิ้น  
เขาเพิ่งทำโชคครั้งยิ่งใหญ่ในชีวิตใครหล่นไปหนอ

ชายหนุ่มสวมแว่นดำที่ยืนพิงราวระเบียงอยู่ด้านล่าง  
ก้มลงมองเท้าตนเมื่อลูกบอลกลิ้งมาชน

เขาชะโงกออกจากบอลลูนเสียครึ่งตัว  
รอดูว่าจะเกิดอะไรขึ้น

มนุษย์ย่อมเห็นลูกบอลเป็นเพียงลูกบอลหนัง  
ไม่ใช่ลูกแก้วใสบรรจุละอองสีทองสุกปลั่งดังที่เป็นจริง

ชายหนุ่มคนนั้นถอดแว่นดำออกเสียบกับคอเสื้อ  
ใช้มือขวาปิดตาขวา ขณะมองลูกบอลในมือซ้าย  
แล้วเปลี่ยนมาใช้มือซ้ายปิดตาซ้าย มองลูกบอลในมือขวา  
จากนั้นจึงเงยหน้าขึ้น

นัยน์ตาข้างซ้ายของชายหนุ่มเป็นสีดำสนิทเหมือนหมึก  
ส่วนข้างขวาเป็นสีขาวโพลน

ไม่ใช่สีขาวพร่ามัวเหมือนเงาหมอกอย่างคนตาบอด  
แต่แก้วตานั้นใสกระจ่างราวเพชรเจียระไน

ริมฝีปากอิ่มแดงคลี่ยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์  
ขณะตาขวามองสบตาเขา

"คุณบนบอลลูนนั่นน่ะ"  
"ลูกแก้วสีทองนี่เอาไว้ทำอะไรเหรอ"  
"ให้เดานะ เงินทอง ความสุข ความฝัน..."  
"...โชค"

เขาเลิกคิ้ว  
อีกฝ่ายยิ้มพราย

"บิงโก"  
"...เก็บไว้ใช้เองดีมั้ยน้า"

เขายิ้มเวทนา พยักพเยิดไปยังลูกบอลแก้วสีทองสุกปลั่งในมือนั่น  
"เจ้าคิดจริงๆหรือว่าจะแย่งโชคใหญ่ขนาดนั้นไปใช้ได้ง่ายดาย"

"โชคดีของมนุษย์ล้วนเป็นผลจากความพยายาม"  
"โชคนั่นมาจากความพยายามของเขา เจ้าเอาไปก็ไร้ประโยชน์"

เขาหยุดชะงักเมื่อพูดขาดคำ  
อะไรบางอย่างในดวงตาดุจแก้วบอกเขาว่าเจ้าหนุ่มนี่รู้ดีอยู่แล้ว

"ผมคืนให้ก็ได้"  
"...แต่คุณต้องลงมาเอาเองนะ"

"น่า...ผมเคยเจอคนที่ขี่ไม้กวาด  
คนที่ลงมาจากปล่องไฟ  
แต่ยังไม่เคยเจอใครใช้บอลลูนเหมือนคุณ"

"ลงมาเล่าให้ผมฟังหน่อยสิว่าบนนั้นเป็นยังไงบ้าง"

เขายิ้มบางๆ กึ่งขันกึ่งเอ็นดู  
กระซิบกับจิตวิญญาณแห่งเพลิงดวงน้อยให้ราความร้อนลง

บอลลูนที่ไม่มีใครเห็นลดระดับลงมายังราวระเบียง  
เชื่องช้า  
นุ่มนวล

มนุษย์นี่ช่างอยากรู้อยากเห็นเสียจริงๆ


	8. Day 8: A language class for aliens.

ทำไมเราถึงต้องเรียนภาษาคลิงกอนกันด้วย

เขาถามตัวเองในใจเป็นครั้งที่ร้อย  
ขณะนั่งหาวตาปรืออยู่หลังห้องคลาสเรียนภาษาต่างดาว

ใช่ว่าเราจะมีโอกาสได้ร่อนลงเจรจากับชาวคลิงกอนก่อนเปิดฉากยิงกันดุเดือดแบบคุณอูฮูร่าแห่งยานเอนเตอร์ไพรส์เสียเมื่อไหร่  
แล้วว่าก็ว่าเถอะนะ ภาษาคลิงกอนนี่ออกเสียงยากชะมัด

เขานิ่วหน้ามองตารางออกเสียงในแท็บเลต  
ลองงึมงำตามได้ไม่กี่คำก็ถอดใจ  
แต่ก่อนจะทันได้หันไปโอดครวญกับเพื่อน  
เสียงนุ่มๆจากทางซ้ายมือก็หยุดเขาไว้เสียก่อน

เขาหันขวับไปทางต้นเสียงนั้นราวกับต้องมนตร์สะกด  
ผิวสีน้ำเงินสดสะดุดตาเขาเป็นอย่างแรก  
ตามด้วยริมฝีปากที่เหมือนท้องฟ้าราตรี  
เรือนผมสีเงินราวประกายดาว  
ลายเส้นสีขาวประดุจรอยสักบนใบหน้า  
ดวงตาที่สาม สี่ ห้า หก เจ็ด เรียงกันตามแนวขมับไปรอบศีรษะ

เขามารู้สึกตัวเอาก็ตอนที่ถูกเพื่อนถองซี่โครงแล้วตะโกนเรียกกรอกหู  
ก้มลงมองตัวเองก็เห็นว่าลุกออกจากโต๊ะไปทางต้นเสียงแล้วครึ่งตัว

เขารีบนั่งลงกับโต๊ะเหมือนเดิม  
ใบหน้าเห่อร้อนเมื่อรู้สึกว่าดวงตาทั้งเจ็ดข้างนั่นมองเขาอยู่  
เสียงพูดที่ไพเราะจับใจหยุดไปแล้ว  
พอเขากล้าเงยหน้ามองก็เห็นอีกฝ่ายพลิกแท็บเลตหันหน้าจอมาหา  
บนนั้นมีคำขอโทษขอโพยในภาษามนุษย์  
(ให้ตายเถอะ ต้องตั้งใจเรียนขนาดไหนกันถึงเขียนภาษามนุษย์ได้คล่องขนาดนี้)  
และคำอธิบายให้เขาเข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้น

ที่เขารู้สึกเหมือนต้องมนตร์สะกดนั้นไม่ใช่คำเปรียบเปรย  
ลักษณะทางกายภาพบางอย่างในสายพันธุ์ของเขาคนนั้น  
(เวรละ ใช่ _เขา_ หรือเปล่า รึว่าต้องเป็น _เธอ_ หรือว่าบนดาวของเขา/เธอไม่แบ่งเพศกันนะ)  
ทำให้สามารถเปล่งเสียงที่สะกดสายพันธุ์มนุษย์ได้จริงๆ

นั่นคงเป็นสาเหตุที่อีกฝ่ายเลือกนั่งฝั่งซ้ายเกือบสุดห้อง  
ไกลจากมนุษย์คนอื่นๆ  
เว้นแต่เพียงเขากับเพื่อนที่แอบมานั่งหลบสายตาอาจารย์อยู่ตรงนี้

เขาพยักหน้ารับคำขอโทษ  
หันมากดแท็บเลต ไล่หาข้อมูลเกี่ยวกับสายพันธุ์ของอีกฝ่าย  
ยิ้มออกมาเมื่อพบว่าภาษาของดาวดวงนั้นอยู่ในวิชาเรียนอีกสองอาทิตย์ข้างหน้า

เขาเริ่มเข้าใจแล้วว่าเราเรียนภาษาดาวอื่นไปทำไม


	9. Day 9: He liked to fit people into the world like puzzle pieces.

เขาชอบจัดเรียงผู้คนเป็นกลุ่มให้เข้ากับโลกใบนี้เหมือนตัวต่อปริศนา

กลุ่มนี้คือจิ๊กซอว์ที่เข้ากันอย่างไร้ที่ติในฐานะผู้ก่อตั้งบริษัทดาวรุ่ง  
เธอกับเขาคนนั้นเข้ากันเหมือนตัวต่อหยินหยาง  
เจ้าหล่อนคนโน้นเหมือนลูกบาศก์รูบิก  
ขอแค่หล่อนเข้าใจตัวเองได้ หล่อนก็จะเป็นปริศนาที่สมบูรณ์ในตนเอง ไม่ต้องการให้ใครมาเติมเต็ม

ผมเคยถามเขาว่าแล้วตัวเขาเองล่ะ

เขาหัวเราะ  
ตอบว่าเขาเป็นตัวหมากล้อมบนกระดานหมากรุก  
เป็นโดมิโนในถาดจิ๊กซอว์  
เป็นตัวต่อสามเหลี่ยมในบล็อกรูปวงกลม  
เข้ากับที่ไหนไม่ได้  
แต่ก็ต้องอยู่บนโลกใบนี้ให้ได้

ผมสงสัยออกมาดังๆ  
ว่าบางทีนั่นคงเป็นสาเหตุที่เราเข้ากันได้

เพราะผมเองก็แตกสลาย  
เศษชิ้นส่วนแตกร้าวกระจัดกระจาย  
แต่กลับลงตัวได้ในช่องว่างระหว่างเขากับบล็อกพวกนั้น

บางทีถ้าเราไปด้วยกัน  
เราคงหาที่ของเราได้บนโลกใบนี้

เขายิ้ม


	10. Day 10: Someone goes to extreme lengths to return something he borrowed.

"เจ้าบ่าวจูบเจ้าสาวได้"

เขาก้มลงจุมพิตเธอ  
อ่อนหวาน จริงใจ เต็มไปด้วยคำสัญญาถึงชีวิตคู่ที่รอคอยพวกเขาอยู่

เขาผละออก นัยน์ตาฉายแววซุกซนเป็นประกาย  
"ผมคืนให้คุณแล้วนะ"

เธอกะพริบตาปริบ ผ้าบางเบาที่คลุมหน้าเลื่อนลง  
เขาจับมันออกอย่างเบามือ หัวเราะนุ่มนวล  
"ของที่ผมยืมคุณไปในเดตที่ห้าของเราไง"

เธอหัวเราะจนตัวงอ

หลังเดตครั้งที่ห้าจบลงตรงหน้าประตูบ้านเธอ  
เขาโน้มใบหน้าลงมาใกล้  
กระซิบเย้าหยอกแสนหวานอย่างหนุ่มที่เชี่ยวชาญการจีบสาว

"ผมขอยืมจูบจากคุณก่อนได้มั้ย  
สัญญาว่าจะเอามาคืน"

เขาคืนจูบนั้นให้เธอจริงๆในวันนี้  
หกปีหลังเดตครั้งที่ห้า  
ต่อหน้าบาทหลวง บนแท่นพิธี  
ท่ามกลางสักขีพยานทั้งหมดทั้งมวล

เธอลงไปกุมท้องหัวเราะอย่างไม่สมเป็นเจ้าสาว  
เขาก็นั่งลงกับพื้นอย่างไม่สมเป็นเจ้าบ่าว  
หัวเราะไปกับเธอ ช้อนคางเธอขึ้นมาใกล้

คราวนี้เธอเป็นฝ่ายขอยืมจูบจากเขาบ้าง  
และตั้งใจว่าจะไม่คืนไปอีกนานแสนนาน


	11. Day 11: An explorer with MPD, a widow, a house in the woods.

เธอยืนทำอาหารมื้อเย็นอยู่ในครัว  
ที่บ้านหลังน้อยกลางป่า  
ฮัมเพลงเบาๆไปด้วยอย่างรื่นรมย์

ใครๆก็ว่าเธอเป็นแม่ม่าย

 _สามีเธอหย่าร้างหนีหายไปนานแล้ว_ พวกเขาพูดกันอย่างนั้น  
ช่างไม่รู้อะไรเสียเลย

สามีเธอไม่ได้หนีหายไปไหนสักหน่อย  
เขาเป็นนักสำรวจ ย่อมต้องออกจากบ้านไปนานๆอยู่แล้ว

มีอยู่ครั้งหนึ่งเขาหายไปนานหลายเดือน  
แต่ในที่สุดก็กลับสู่อ้อมอกของเธอที่บ้านหลังนี้  
กลับมาพร้อมกับใครอีกคนที่อยู่ในร่างเดียวกัน

แม้ว่าหลังจากนั้นเขาจะเป็นสามีของเธอ  
สลับกับเป็นใครอื่นอีกคน  
ผลัดกันไปมาอยู่เช่นนั้นราวกับสวมหน้ากาก  
แต่เขาก็ยังเป็นสามีแสนดีของเธอคนเดิม

ทุกครั้งที่เขาเป็นใครอื่น เขาร่ำร้องจะออกจากบ้าน  
พร่ำบอกว่าเขาไม่ใช่สามีของเธอ  
เขามีคนรักอยู่แล้ว เป็นเด็กหนุ่มในหมู่บ้าน

ภรรยาแสนดีเช่นเธอย่อมไม่อาจปล่อยให้เขาทุกข์ใจได้  
เธอจึงไปพาเด็กหนุ่มคนนั้นมาอยู่ด้วย

เธอหวังว่าเด็กหนุ่มจะเข้าใจเรื่องปลอกเหล็กรอบคอ  
และสายโซ่ที่โยงกับขื่อคาบ้าน

เธอไม่อาจเสี่ยงให้เขาหนีไปได้จริงๆ

เพราะถ้าเขาหนีไป สามีเธอก็จะทุกข์ใจ  
ดังนั้นเขาจึงต้องอยู่ที่นี่

สามีเธออยู่ที่นี่  
กับเธอ  
แม้ยามเขาเป็นใครอื่นที่ไม่ใช่สามีเธอ  
เขาก็ยังอยู่ที่นี่  
กับเด็กหนุ่ม

เธอฮัมเพลง  
จรดปลายมีดถลกหนังกระต่ายเป็นมื้อเย็น

ชีวิตนี้ช่างแสนสุขเหลือเกิน


	12. Day 12: Winter was the only season we could be together.

มีเพียงฤดูหนาวซึ่งหนาวจับใจเท่านั้นที่เราจะอยู่ด้วยกันได้

น่าสมเพชใช่ไหม  
มือของผมเอื้อมถึงเพียงจุดที่น้ำแข็งแผ่ไปเท่านั้น  
จะมาหาคุณในฤดูร้อนหรือใบไม้ผลิก็ไม่ได้

ผมยืนนิ่งข้างคุณ  
ผู้นอนทอดกายอยู่ที่ก้นบึ้งทะเลสาบ

เขายังไม่เจอคุณอีกหรือ

ร่างกายของคุณที่ผมคอยเฝ้ามองเหลือเพียงโครงกระดูกแล้ว  
เนื้อหนังกลายเป็นอาหารปลาตั้งแต่วันที่พวกเขาโยนคุณลงมาเป็นหนึ่งเดียวกับมารดาแห่งวารี

ผมรู้ว่าพวกเขาหักหลังคุณ

พวกเขาทรยศความเชื่อใจของคุณกับคนรัก  
นำศัตรูของคุณกับเขามาที่นี่  
โยนคุณลงตรงนี้  
ลากตัวคนรักของคุณที่ดิ้นรนต่อสู้สุดชีวิตจากไป  
ผมยังจำน้ำตาและเสียงร้องโหยหวนของเขาในวันนั้นได้

ผมยื่นมือออกไป  
เฝ้ามองน้ำจับตัวเป็นเกล็ดน้ำแข็ง  
บนกะโหลกสีขาวนวลของคุณ  
แตะแก้มคุณเป็นครั้งสุดท้าย

ฤดูหนาวนี้ผมจะไปหาพวกเขา  
นำพายุหิมะ ลูกเห็บ และน้ำที่เยือกแข็งจนดื่มไม่ได้ไปด้วย  
ผมจะไม่รีบร้อน  
จะอยู่กับพวกเขาให้นานแสนนาน  
จนเลือดหยดสุดท้ายจับแข็ง

หลังจากนั้น ผมอยากไปหาคนรักของคุณ  
อยากพาเขามาอยู่เคียงข้างคุณ  
ที่นี่  
ตรงนี้

ผมว่าทั้งเขาและคุณคงดีใจ


	13. Day 13: A story entitled "The Fate of the Telegraph Operator."

ถ้ามีหนังสือสักเล่มเกี่ยวกับชีวิตผม คงเป็นชีวประวัติน่าเบื่อชื่อ "ชีวิตของนายคนส่งโทรเลข"

หรือถ้าให้ Jonas Jonasson เป็นคนเขียน คงเป็นหนังสือกวนอารมณ์ตลกร้ายอย่าง "กระทาชายนายคนส่งโทรเลขที่ส่งออกไปฉบับหนึ่งแล้วชีวิตก็ถึงคราวบรรลัย"

โทรเลขฉบับนั้นมีข้อความสั้นๆง่ายๆแค่ว่า  
"ลุงเคียฟทรุดหนัก แต่ยังไหว"

ผมก็แค่ทำหน้าที่ของผมแค่นั้นเอง  
ใครจะไปรู้ว่าผมจะมีแขกไม่ได้รับเชิญมาเยือนถึงที่ทำงาน

เจ้านายเรียกชื่อผมด้วยน้ำเสียงรื่นเริงพลางเดินนำผู้ชายคนหนึ่งมา  
บอกผมว่ามีญาติจากเมืองไกลมาเยี่ยม ให้คุยกันตามสบาย  
คุยกับผีอะไรกันล่ะ ผมไม่เคยเห็นหน้าเขาด้วยซ้ำ  
มั่นใจอย่างยิ่งว่าไม่เคยมีวงศาคณาญาติคนใดหน้าตาแบบนี้

ผมถอยกรูดเมื่อชายคนนั้นแย้มยิ้มแล้วล็อกห้องที่เหลือแค่ผมกับเขา  
"เสียใจด้วยนะ เรื่องลุงเคียฟ"  
"เอ่อ เสียใจอะไรน่ะคุณ ผมไม่เห็นเข้าใจ ผมไม่มีลุงชื่อเคียฟนะ"

"มีสิ ลุงเคียฟที่นายส่งโทรเลขไปเมื่อวานไง"  
เขาลากเสียงอ้อยอิ่ง เดินทอดน่องไปใกล้ผนัง

"ลุงเคียฟคนนี้..."  
นิ้วที่เล็บถูกแทะจนกุดและมีรอยแผลเป็นจิ้มลงบนหน้าประธานาธิบดีในโปสเตอร์  
"ที่จริงๆตายแล้ว แต่นายกลับบอกว่าเขายังไม่ตาย"

ผมค่อยๆถอยไปทางโต๊ะทำงานของตัวเอง  
ใจเต้นโครมครามอยู่ในอก

"ทำไมคนส่งโทรเลขธรรมดาๆอย่างนายถึงต้องโกหกด้วยล่ะ"  
"หรือเพราะไม่อยากให้ลุงอีวาน..."  
เขาจิ้มหน้ารัฐมนตรีกลาโหมที่ยืนอยู่ข้างกันในรูป  
"รีบเตรียมการสำหรับงานศพกันแน่"

เขาหันกลับมา ถือปืนสีดำมะเมื่อมชี้ตรงมาที่หน้าผากผม  
ยิ้มกว้างเหมือนจ่าฝูงหมาป่ากระหายเลือดเจอเหยื่อถูกใจ  
เมื่อเห็นว่าผมตบปืนพกกระบอกจิ๋วจากที่ซ่อนตรงข้อเท้าใต้กางเกง  
เล็งหน้าผากเขาอยู่เช่นกัน  
อีกมือผมฉกปืนพกขนาดกลางจากช่องลับใต้โต๊ะทำงาน  
เล็งตรงไปที่หัวใจ

ผมยังคงจ้องเขานิ่งขณะขยับเท้าเขี่ยแผ่นกระเบื้องปูพื้นพลิกเปิด  
กระทืบปุ่มข้างใต้ ส่งสัญญาณไปที่ฐาน

ดูท่าจะต้องเปลี่ยนชื่อหนังสือชีวิตผมเป็น "สายลับสองหน้า: ความจริง คำลวง และโทรเลข" เสียแล้วสิ


	14. Day 14: Someone's life takes on new meaning after they discover an unusual tree.

ต้นไม้หลังบ้านเขามีเลือดไหล

เขาเคยได้ยินเรื่องต้นไม้ที่มียางสีแดงเหมือนเลือดมาก่อน  
แต่ไม่ใช่ต้นไม้ชนิดนี้แน่ๆ  
บรรดาเพื่อนพ้องพันธุ์เดียวกันที่เขาปลูกไว้ก็ไม่มีต้นไหนเป็นอย่างนี้

ไม่ใช่ต้นซากุระที่ผลิดอกชมพูสวยจากเลือดของซากศพใต้ต้น  
เหมือนในตำนานญี่ปุ่นว่ากัน  
ที่นี่ไม่ได้ฝังศพไว้  
ศพเดียวของครอบครัวที่ทำเขาใจสลายหลับอยู่อย่างสงบในสุสาน

เขาเฝ้ามอง  
เฝ้ารดน้ำ  
เฝ้ารอ

เขายืนอยู่หน้าต้นไม้  
มองเลือดไหลจากโพรงไม้กลางลำต้น  
เหมือนน้ำตา  
เหมือนบาดแผลฉกรรจ์  
เหมือนวันนั้นที่เขาพบร่างยับเยินของน้องสาวผู้ถูกข่มเหงอย่างทารุณจนสิ้นใจ

ไม่มีหลักฐานชี้ตัวคนร้าย  
ไม่เคยบาดหมางกับใคร  
ตำรวจสรุปเอาง่ายๆว่าเธอโชคร้ายเจอคนโรคจิตเข้า

เขายื่นมือเข้าไปในโพรงไม้  
ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมน้ำตาถึงไหลเมื่อสัมผัสพื้นผิวอุ่นนุ่มชุ่มเลือด  
ไม่รู้ว่าทำไมถึงได้ไล้มือไปแล้วเจอรอยนูนน้อยๆแบบที่มีเฉพาะบนศีรษะน้องสาวเท่านั้น

เขาร้องไห้โฮ ทรุดลงหน้าต้นไม้  
เถาวัลย์เส้นเล็กในโพรงค่อยๆเกี่ยวรัดปลายนิ้วเขาไว้  
เสียงอ่อนหวานของน้องสาวดังก้องในหัว  
_พี่จ๋า_

_พี่จ๋า พี่ใช่ไหม_   
_หนูอยู่นี่_

_พี่จ๋า หนูอยากแก้แค้น_   
_พวกเขาเอาผิดพวกมันไม่ได้_   
_แต่หนูทำได้_

_พี่จ๋า พี่ช่วยหนูนะ_

ได้สิ น้องรัก  
ได้เสมอ  
พี่เองก็อยากแก้แค้นเหมือนกัน

_ให้หนูออกไปนะ_   
_ให้หนูยืมนะ_

ได้เลย  
พี่ให้เธอได้ทุกอย่าง  
ให้เธอทั้งหมด

หนามน้อยๆบนปลายเถาวัลย์เจาะลึก  
เลือดหยดจากปลายนิ้วลงสู่โพรงไม้

สติเขาเลือนลางก่อนดับวูบ  
ยิ้มและสวมกอดเธอไว้ในเสี้ยววินาทีนั้น

เขาลุกขึ้นยืน ชักมือออกจากโพรงไม้  
ลูบหลังศีรษะตนที่มีรอยนูนน้อยๆ  
แสยะยิ้มด้วยเรียวปากของชายหนุ่ม  
และจิตวิญญาณของเด็กสาว

ได้เวลาทวงถามความยุติธรรมเสียที


	15. Day 15: A sailor returning home finds his wife knows every detail of his life while he was away.

"นี่…บอกหน่อยสิ คุณรู้ได้ยังไงว่าผมทำอะไรบ้างระหว่างที่ออกทะเลไปน่ะ"

เขาถามกลั้วหัวเราะอ่อนหวาน  
ปลายนิ้วเกี่ยวเล่นกับปอยผมของผู้เป็นภรรยา

เธอหัวเราะเสียงใส ไม่ตอบคำ  
เสียงของเธอยังเบานุ่มและกังวานเหมือนที่เขาจำได้

เขาอมยิ้ม  
ไล้เปียผมแน่นตึงเรียบร้อยที่ถักทอไว้อย่างบรรจง  
รอรับเขากลับมาจากการรอนแรมกลางทะเลนานหลายต่อหลายเดือน

"คุณนี่ซุกซนจริงๆเลยน้า ที่รัก ตกลงจะไม่บอกผมจริงๆใช่ไหม"

ไม่ว่าเขาจะออดอ้อนเท่าไรเธอก็ไม่ยอมปริปาก  
แต่ไม่เป็นไร เขามีเวลาทั้งคืนและอีกหลายคืนต่อจากนี้ที่จะได้อยู่กับเธอ  
ไม่จากเธอไปไหนอีก

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้น  
ตามด้วยเสียงแม่ยายเรียกเขาไปกินมื้อค่ำ  
เขาขานรับ

หญิงชรายืนนิ่งตรงหน้าประตู  
มองลูกเขยหนุ่มผู้นั่งอยู่เพียงลำพัง  
กับล็อกเก็ตบรรจุปอยผมของลูกสาวเธอ  
ผู้เจ็บป่วยและล่วงลับไประหว่างรอสามีกลับจากการเดินทางอันแสนยาวนาน

ใครจะไปรู้ ยายหนูของเธอซุกซนออกขนาดนั้น  
เธออาจจะโบยบินไปกับเถ้าอัฐิที่โปรยสู่ท้องนที  
หาทางไปพบสามีที่รักของเธอกลางท้องทะเลไกลโพ้นนั่นจริงๆก็ได้


	16. Day 16: A plague, a piece of chalk, viridian.

สิ่งที่กีดกั้นแบ่งเขตโรคระบาดกับเขตปลอดโรคคือเส้นชอล์กบางๆบนพื้น  
ฟังดูเหลือเชื่อแต่จริง

คนพวกเดียวที่ข้ามเส้นแบ่งไปมาได้อย่างอิสระคือหมอผู้สวมเสื้อผ้าสีเขียวอมฟ้า  
ผู้ได้รับยารักษาในจำนวนจำกัดต่อวันเพื่อตระเวนรักษาโรค

สิ่งที่กีดกั้นแบ่งคนจนกับคนรวยในเขตโรคระบาดไม่มีตัวตนให้จับต้อง  
แต่เขาถูกแบ่งแยกชัดเจนยิ่งกว่าขีดเส้นชอล์กไว้บนหน้า  
ผ่านการกระทำของคนรอบข้าง สายตาดูแคลน  
และแววตาเย็นชาของหมอที่ยืนดูคนจนสิ้นใจ  
เพราะพวกเขาใช้ยารักษาคนรวยไปหมดแล้ว

วันนี้ทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไป  
เขาพร่ำบอกตัวเอง กำกระบอกปืนแน่นด้วยมือสั่นเทิ้ม  
เหงื่อผุดพรายเต็มใบหน้า ภายในกายระอุร้อนราวตกนรก  
ปืนเป็นของหายาก แต่ใช่ว่าจะเกินกำลัง  
แม้แต่คนยากไร้ที่สุดก็ยังมีทางป้องกันตัวและคุกคาม

เขาหยุดแถวเส้นชอล์กแบ่งเขตแดนในมุมเปลี่ยวมืดไร้ทหารเฝ้า  
ดักรอหมอคนหนึ่งที่เดินผ่านทางนี้ทุกวัน

มีโอกาสเพียงน้อยนิดที่ในกระเป๋านั้นจะยังเหลือยา  
แต่เขาต้องเสี่ยง  
ยาแค่หลอดเดียวก็มีค่ามหาศาล  
คืออาหารทั้งเดือนหรืออาจจะถึงสองเดือนด้วยซ้ำ

"ส่งยามา"  
เขากดเสียงแหบต่ำเกินวัย  
หมอผู้เป็นเป้าปืนมองเขานิ่ง  
ใบหน้าที่สวมหน้ากากกันเชื้อเผยเพียงนัยน์ตาคมดุบนผิวสีแทน  
มือที่ถือกระเป๋าค่อยๆชูขึ้นแล้ววางลงบนพื้นอย่างใจเย็น

เขาพุ่งไปเปิดกระเป๋า  
ร้องอย่างยินดีเมื่อพบว่ายังเหลือยาสีเขียวอมฟ้าใสอยู่หลอดหนึ่ง  
ระหว่างที่เขาลนลานจะเก็บยา หมอก็ขยับเข้าประชิด  
มือหนึ่งปัดปืนจนหลุดลอย อีกมือฟาดเข้าแถวกกหู  
เขาตาพร่า เห็นดาวลอยคว้าง  
มือใหญ่กำรอบลำคอเขาไว้

มือของผู้รักษาจะปลิดชีวิตได้ง่ายดายเช่นนี้เลยหรือ

เขาดิ้นรนสุดชีวิต  
แต่เรี่ยวแรงของเด็กหนุ่มผอมแห้งขาดสารอาหารไม่ทำให้อีกฝ่ายสะทกสะท้าน  
หมอแข็งแรง กินอิ่ม อาศัยอยู่ในเขตปลอดโรค  
มีทุกอย่างที่เขาไม่มี

เขาจ้องอีกฝ่ายเขม็ง  
แต่กลับต้องกะพริบตาถี่เมื่อมือนั้นเลื่อนจากลำคอขึ้นแนบแก้มแล้วไล้แผ่ว  
เขาหลุดคราง เผลอเอนหน้าแนบมือเย็นชื่นราวสัมผัสจากสวรรค์  
บรรเทาความร้อนที่แผดเผาเลือดให้เหือดแห้งและลดทอนพละกำลังจนหายใจลำบาก

"ม่านตาขยาย ตัวร้อนจัด มือสั่น หายใจถี่ ร่างกายอ่อนแรง"  
"เธอติดเชื้อ"

เขารู้ดีอยู่แล้ว  
วันนี้ทุกอย่างจะเปลี่ยนไป วันนี้อาจเป็นวันสุดท้าย เขาถึงได้คว้าปืนแล้วออกมา  
ไม่มีใครเอาผิดคนตายได้

เขาดิ้นรนเมื่อหมอใช้มือข้างที่ว่างกดปลายเข็มลงในหลอดยาล้ำค่า  
ละล่ำลักพูดขณะปลายนิ้วโป้งที่หยาบเล็กน้อยไล้เบาๆบนแก้มสกปรก

"ยานั่น..."  
"อาหารทั้งเดือนของแม่...กับน้อง..."

"อย่าเสียของ...กับคนอย่างฉัน"

เขาก้มหน้า ไม่กล้ามองสู้นัยน์ตาคู่นั้น  
กลืนน้ำลายลงคอแห้งผากเมื่อมือเย็นละห่าง  
เงยขึ้นอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงหลอดแก้วกระทบดังกริ๊ก

หมอชูหลอดยาอีกหลอดหนึ่งที่ดึงออกมาจากอกเสื้อ  
"ฉันจะให้เธอ ถ้าเธอนอนนิ่งๆให้ฉันดูแล"

เขาพยักหน้า  
ถึงยังไงเขาก็ไม่มีเรี่ยวแรงมากพอจะขัดขืนหมออยู่แล้ว

ทั้งที่เจ็บข้อพับแขนตรงรอยเข็มและต้องนอนฟังเสียงดุๆจนหูชา  
แต่เขาเผลอยิ้มขณะกำหลอดยามองหมอเดินข้ามเส้นแบ่งไป  
รองเท้าหนังของหมอขยี้รอยชอล์กจนลบเลือน


	17. Day 17: There were 48,000 gods in their mythology and not one…

"ในตำนานของพวกเขามีเทพเจ้าสี่หมื่นแปดพันองค์ แต่ไม่มีสักองค์เกี่ยวกับสวรรค์ โลกยูโทเปีย หรือชีวิตแสนสุขหลังความตายเลยเนี่ยนะ ไม่คิดว่ามันพิลึกหรือไง"

คุณเงยหน้าจากตำราหนาเตอะขึ้นมาขมวดคิ้วใส่ผมหลังถามคำถามยาวเหยียด  
ส่วนผมเลิกคิ้วค้างตั้งแต่ได้ยินคำว่าเทพเจ้าสี่หมื่นแปดพันองค์…จะเยอะอะไรขนาดนั้น

"พวกเขาอาจจะเป็นพวกอีโมชอบอะไรหดหู่ก็ได้ หรือไม่ก็แค่ยึดติดกับสิ่งที่ตาเห็น"

"ยึดติดกับสิ่งที่ตาเห็น แต่มีเทพเจ้าเป็นหมื่นองค์เนี่ยนะ"

คุณสวนกลับ มองผมอย่างอ่อนใจกับหลักการใช้เหตุผลที่คงไม่ผ่านวิชาปรัชญาคณะคุณ  
บ่นพึมพำสองสามคำแล้วก้มหน้าลงอ่านตำราต่อ

ผมอมยิ้ม มองเสี้ยวหน้าของคุณที่พ้นกระดาษขึ้นมา

ทั้งที่ขอบตาคล้ำ ปากแห้ง สิวขึ้นสามเม็ดที่หน้าผาก และสวมแว่นตากรอบหนาแทนคอนแท็กต์เลนส์ตามปกติ  
คุณก็ยังคงหล่อเหลาจนน่าหงุดหงิดเหมือนเดิม

ผมถอนหายใจเบาๆอย่างแสนรัก ดันแก้วลาเต้ไม่ใส่น้ำตาลที่ผมเคยค่อนขอดว่ารสชาติพิลึกแต่คุณขาดไม่ได้ช่วงสอบไปให้

ผมไม่รู้จะอธิบายยังไง แต่รู้สึกเหมือนเข้าใจพวกเขา

เพราะถ้ามีคุณอยู่ด้วยแบบนี้ ผมก็ไม่ต้องการสรวงสวรรค์หรือโลกยูโทเปียใดๆเหมือนกัน


	18. Day 18: A substance which generates ideas, a spy, 1 minute

โลกหดแคบลงเหลือเพียงตัวเขากับสายลับสุดเซ็กซี่ตรงหน้า  
หรือจะพูดให้ถูกคือเขากับสายลับในโปรแกรมเวิร์ดที่พิมพ์ค้างไว้เพียงครึ่งๆกลางๆ  
และแน่นอนว่าสิ่งที่ตีขอบเขตโลกของเขาไว้คือเส้นตายส่งงานให้สำนักพิมพ์

เขายกมือขึ้นกุมขมับ  
ก่อนจะเปลี่ยนเป็นกดสันมือทั้งสองไว้ตรงเปลือกตา  
สัมผัสผิวเนื้อที่เต้นตุบจากความเครียดและอ่อนล้า

เขาถอนหายใจเฮือกใหญ่  
ก่อนจะหันไปหาที่พึ่งพิงสุดท้าย

บางคนเรียกมันว่ากาแฟ  
บางคนเรียกมันว่าเครื่องดื่มสามัญประจำออฟฟิศ (และชีวิต)  
เขาเรียกมันว่าเครื่องดื่มสร้างความคิด

ตามปกติแล้วเขาจะเริ่มคิดอะไรออกหลังจากดื่มกาแฟได้ประมาณหนึ่งนาที  
กลิ่นหอมเตะจมูก สีน้ำตาลทองเข้มข้น รสละมุนของฟองนม  
ล้วนแล้วแต่ช่วยปัดเป่าซากความคิดตื้อตัน  
เปิดโอกาสให้หน่ออ่อนแห่งจินตนาการได้แตกยอด

เขาลุกไปยังเครื่องชงกาแฟชั้นดีราคาแพงระยับ  
เครื่องใช้มีราคาเพียงไม่กี่อย่างที่เขายอมทุ่มทุนซื้อเก็บไว้ที่ห้อง

เขาใช้สองมือประคองแก้ว  
สูดกลิ่นหอมชวนหลงใหลแล้วจิบลงไปช้าๆ  
หกสิบ...  
ห้าสิบเก้า...  
ห้าสิบแปด...  
ห้าสิบเจ็ด...

เขาเผยยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อนับถอยหลังจนถึงศูนย์  
เฝ้าฟูมฟักทะนุถนอมหน่ออ่อนอยู่ในหัว  
หล่อเลี้ยงมันด้วยความฝันอันบรรเจิดและกาแฟแก้วที่สอง

หลายชั่วโมงหลังจากล่วงเข้าวันใหม่ เขาเอียงคอ บิดหัวไหล่ที่ลั่นกร๊อบ  
กดส่งอีเมลแนบไฟล์งาน  
โทรศัพท์หาบรรณาธิการสำนักพิมพ์  
แล้วเริ่มเล่าเรื่องของสายลับสาวคนหนึ่งที่ใช้พลังพิเศษได้เพียงหนึ่งนาทีต่อวัน


	19. Day 19: The floor tasted like...

พื้นห้องน้ำรสชาติและกลิ่นเหมือนลาเวนเดอร์

ผมยันตัวขึ้นจากพื้นห้องน้ำที่ถูกถีบหน้าคว่ำเข้ามา  
นึกสงสัยอยู่ครามครันว่าคราบน้ำยาล้างห้องน้ำที่หลงเหลือจะทำผมน้ำลายฟูมปากหรือไม่

ยังไม่ทันจะคิดหาคำตอบ คุณก็ถูกถีบตามหลังมา  
เจ้าของห้องกระแทกประตูห้องน้ำปิดปัง  
เสียงฝีเท้าตึงตังอย่างคนลนลานใกล้เสียสติดังห่างออกไป

คุณสูงใหญ่และตั้งตัวได้ดีกว่าผม จึงไม่ได้หน้าคว่ำลงมาให้จมูกโด่งเป็นสันนั่นบุบสลาย  
คุณปิดปากหัวเราะไร้เสียงขณะมองผมเบ้หน้าถูปากแรงๆ  
ก่อนจะหันกลับไปสนใจประตู

เราสองคนเริ่มหาช่องเพื่อลอบมองออกไปข้างนอกพร้อมกันโดยไม่ต้องนัดหมาย  
โธ่ ก็แผนการเซอร์ไพรส์ขอแฟนแต่งงานของเจ้าเพื่อนเพลย์บอยตัวแสบนี่หาดูได้ง่ายซะที่ไหน  
ยิ่งสาวเจ้าดันโผล่มาก่อนเวลาจนมันต้องถีบคนช่วยแต่งห้องเข้ามาหลบในห้องน้ำแบบนี้ยิ่งน่าสนุก

ผมเจอช่องว่างระหว่างบานเกล็ดประตูก่อน  
เราเลยลงเอยกันตรงที่ผมแนบหน้ากับประตู  
คุณยืนเบียดซ้อนหลัง ยื่นหน้ามาแอบมองด้วยคน  
ความอยากรู้อยากเห็นนี่มันไม่เข้าใครออกใครจริงๆ

หลังจากกลั้นขำดูเพื่อนเบี่ยงเบนความสนใจของแฟนสาวไปที่ครัวจนสำเร็จ  
ผมถึงได้รู้สึกตัวว่าคุณอยู่ใกล้แค่ไหน  
ลมหายใจอุ่นจัดรินรดใบหู  
เมื่อคุณพูด ริมฝีปากร้อนผ่าวก็ขยับแนบชิด  
ผมเกร็งตัวไม่ให้ย่นคอหลบ สะท้านตั้งแต่รากผมยันปลายเท้า  
ลนลานพูดเพื่อไม่ให้ตัวเองสติแตกไปก่อน

"เอ่อ...แบบนี้ดีแล้วเหรอ เลิกชอบเขาได้แล้วหรือไง"

พอหลุดปากออกไปแล้วผมแทบโขกหัวกับประตู  
เยี่ยมเลย ทำไมต้องพูดเรื่องนี้ด้วยนะ  
มีแค่ผมที่รู้ว่าคุณแอบชอบเจ้าเพื่อนตัวแสบที่ใกล้จะเป็นเจ้าบ่าวมานานแค่ไหน

คุณไม่เคยเล่าให้ใครฟัง  
ผมรู้เพราะเฝ้ามองคุณมาตลอด

คุณพยักหน้า  
ผมตัวสั่นเมื่อริมฝีปากร้อนๆของคุณไล้ต้นคอหลังใบหูตามการเคลื่อนไหว  
"แบบนี้ดีแล้วล่ะ ฉันตัดใจได้แล้ว...นานแล้วด้วย"

ผมแปลกใจจนหันหน้ากลับมา  
"ตั้งแต่เมื่อไหร่...ได้ยังไง"  
"อย่างนี้ไง"

ริมฝีปากของคุณโฉบต่ำลง  
ร้อนกว่าเดิมอีกร้อยเท่าพันเท่าเมื่อแนบกับริมฝีปากผมเอง

"ลาเวนเดอร์"  
คุณเม้มปากกลั้นยิ้มขันเมื่อผละออก พยายามทำหน้าจริงจัง  
พอผมอ้าปากจะโต้กลับ คุณก็จูบลงมาอีก  
จูบจนผมเลิกคิดจะโวยวายไปแล้ว

ให้คุณกำจัดรสลาเวนเดอร์บ้าๆนี่ออกไปก็ดีเหมือนกัน  
ใครจะไปรู้ น้ำยาล้างห้องน้ำที่หลงเหลืออาจจะเป็นพิษขึ้นมาก็ได้  
ผมทำไปเพราะห่วงสุขภาพตัวเองจริงๆนะ


End file.
